Cheesy
'' Cheesy, '''labled The Cheesy Jokester,' was a minor character on Inanimate Insanity and a contestant on Inanimate Insanity II. He first appears in a commercial advertising CheeseCraft. Personality Cheesy is a happy go-lucky joker who will constantly crack jokes on almost anything he can. Occasionally, rather than making jokes, Cheesy will slap his knee as a "knee-slapper", or do both per se. He has shown to be very dedicated to making these jokes, running long distances, cutting in eliminations, and even at the brink of death to make his jokes known. He has also shown to be very sensitive about his jokes, and acts violently towards anyone who says they're not funny. He gets lots of okes since people think he's annoying. In episode 4, he got about 351 votes which is in the top 3. He will be eliminated in the next episodes after II 2 episode 7. Coverage Inanimate Insanity In One-Shot Wonder, Cheesy appears in a commercial, advertising CheeseCraft, a Minecraft server created by Aaron Shapiro (the voice of Cheesy). In Sugar Rush, Cheesy is shown working as a security guard, preventing characters such as MePhone4S from entering. Although MePhone4S claims he's a reccomended character, Cheesy points him to a bench holding a few other characters, but 4S backs away, and returns with a car, slamming into Cheesy. Inanimate Insanity II In The Cheesy Teaser Trailer, Cheesy cameos in the trailer, mocking Baseball with a pun, but quickly runs out of frame once Nickel yells that he wasn't revealed yet. In Breaking The Ice, Cheesy appears with the rest of the new contestants after the plane crash. He cracks his first joke against Lightbulb, who was upset that the newbies were "replacing" the old contestants. He continues to crack jokes throughout the episode, getting negative feedback from Cherries. During the first challenge, Cheesy attempts to join Nickel and Baseball's alliance, but is tricked into turning around and knocked off the glacier. Cheesy is then placed on Team Grand Slams, making several knee-slaps as Baseball and Lightbulb come up with their team names. The Grand Slams progress to the dodgeball challenge, where Cheesy is first knocked out by Trophy after making a joke about him, even though they are on the same team. The Grand Slams end up winning thanks to Microphone, but before the episode ends, Cheesy makes one last knee-slap after MePhone4's joke. In Marsh on Mars, Cheesy rushes into the scene, out of breath once Soap makes a joke, slaps his knee, and walks away tiredly. At The Bright Light's Elimination, Cheesy randomly appears, despite being on the other team, and cracks a joke about Tissues's elimination. As the challenge starts, Cheesy adds another joke to Baseball, and per usual, slaps his knee. He later cracks another joke against Balloon about his unpopularity. In Tri Your Best, he was not chosen to compete in the triathalon, but cracked a joke about Lifering. In Cooking for the Grater Good, he was safe at 219 votes. He was shredded to make the cheese for the Slams' pizza. He also poured water on the judges and shorted all of them out, except for Window, who was not electronic. In A Kick in the Right Direction, Cheesy is safe with 530 votes, and makes a pun about the prize; Soap's pizza. In the competition, Cheesy manages to score a goal for his team, and wonders about how his leg gave him endurance. He was then seen climbing up to the stands where Nickel was teaching Knife about sarcasm, because he thought that Knife didn't like his jokes, and that he was better than him. He was then punched by Knife. His team won the competition. In Let 'Er R.I.P., Cheesy is seen walking through the haunted house with Microphone, cracking a joke about her loudness. When Bow's ghost appears, Cheesy runs off as Microphone is blown out of the house. He makes another joke about this, but Bow says it wasn't funny, causing him to get angry. He tries to punch her, but because he's a ghost, he goes right through her, crashes through the window, and falls out of the house. Official Site Bio "''Cheesy is a huge jokester, but sometimes his jokes come off as being a bit too "cheesy." His terrible jokes and puns annoy some of his fellow contestants, and also make some giggle in joy. He's a happy-go-lucky guy that just wants to have a good laugh." Trivia *Cheesy's name is spelled incorrectly, possibly for the reason that he may tell some "cheesy" jokes. *Furthermore, Cheesy is the only character to have a "y" at the end of his name that is not part of the object that he is. *Cheesy is the only character to be voiced by Aaron Shapiro. *Cheesy's character design slightly altered in Inanimate Insanity II, as his color scheme changed, and he gained another hole on his left side. **The hole on his left side may be from MePhone4S running him over. *In the Cheesy Teaser Trailer, Nickel said that Cheesy wasn't "revealed yet". This led up to his arrival in Inanimate Insanity II. *As mentioned in Joseph H's first Overanalyzation video, Cheesy is inferred to be swiss cheese, but this is most likely incorrect, as swiss cheese is rather white, and Cheesy is yellow. It is believed that Cheesy is Maasdam Cheese, a Dutch cheese. *As mentioned in the Inanimate Insanity Secrets video, Cheesy and Balloon weren't originally going to be in Season 2. But he joins due to gain a new character as "The Jokester" *Cheesy was not a jokester when first seen in the "CheeseCraft" commerical, but he became one when he first joined Season 2. *The IP for "CheeseCraft" is "play.cheesecraft.eu". * There are rumors spreading that Cheesy has a crush on Mic. Gallery Cheesy_Idle.png Cheesy.png Cheesey.png Cheesy_2.PNG Cheesy_3.PNG Cheesy_4.PNG CheesyMad.png |-| Inanimate Insanity= CheesyCommercial.png Mephone4s_and_cheesy.jpg Icebreakercheesyfalls.png CheesyMePhoneChallengeJoke.png Cheesy Top.JPG|Cheesy face-down. Easter_Egg_5.3.JPG|Cheesy on the MeLife Recovery Center. Category:Recurring Characters Category:Male Category:Arms and Legs Category:Food Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 2 Novice Category:Characters that are voiced by a unique person Category:Team Grand Slams Category:Season 2